NO ME CASO
by RukiaNeechan
Summary: Según ese día se casaría, pero sus mejores amigas la harán ver el fatal error que podría hacer. Pésimo sumary. Pero lean, les aseguro no se arrepentirán.


De nuevo, yo aquí con otro GaaHina. Espero que les guste y por favor no olviden dejar un comentario al terminar de leerlo, acepto críticas constructivas y sin echar mala vibra. Les agradecería que me dijeran donde me fallo o que le sobro. Les dejo un beso por adelantado.

Advertencias del fic.: Algo de OoC en diferentes personajes y mención de un poco de Yaoi, casi nada.

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo esta historia que publico sin ningún fin de lucro.

NO ME CASO

Se supone que ese era un día especial para cualquier mejor amigo de un novio. Él era el padrino de bodas de su amigo rubio, Naruto Namikaze. Desde que supo de la próxima boda del rubio con su otra "mejor" amiga Hinata Hyuga, quería huir a un lejano país y no regresar jamás. Pero sabía que eso no ayudaría en nada.

Desde secundaria cuando conoció a ambos hubo una relación especial entre ellos tres, Naruto se hizo su mejor amigo casi a la fuerza, traspasando las barreras que había colocado a través de su infancia para que nadie lo dañara como cuando su padre lo hizo de pequeño. Para Hinata fue un poco más difícil, pues ella poseía un carácter mucho más tímido que el de ahora, pero simples palabras o gestos fueron debilitando también su trato frio para con ella. Pro ese fue solo el principio de la catástrofe emocional que sufriría con el paso del tiempo.

De la secundaria vino la preparatoria y fue consciente que quería más de Hinata que una imple amistad, hubo otras chicas en su vida pero siempre terminaba comparándolas con ella, con sus sonrojos, su mirada dulce y amable, su cabello largo azabache y ojos color de la luna. Pero con su madurez física vino la emocional y fue inevitable darse cuenta que ella no sentía lo mismo por él, para ella solo existía Naruto. Las mejillas encendidas en escarlata y su excesivo tartamudeo la delataban a kilómetros de distancia, es por eso que al llegar el tiempo de ir a la universidad opto por regresar a su ciudad natal Suna, creyendo que con eso al menos calmaría las ansias de gritarle que se había enamorado de ella.

Sin dudas alivio un poco la situación, pero las constantes invitaciones de Naruto para visitarlo a Konoha y volverla a ver hacia que su corazón quisiera salirse de su pecho, ya sea en verano o invierno, lo único quería hacer era abrazarla y pasar sus manos por las deliciosas curvas que Hinata poseía. El colmo fue cuando sus amigos de Konoha fueron a visitarlo ahora a él y fueron a un hermoso oasis perdido entre las dunas. Obviamente las chicas hicieron exhibición de sus trajes de baño, pero Gaara Sabaku No solo podía verla a ella, enfundada en un hermoso traje de baño de dos piezas en color terracota haciendo lucir más su piel lechosa, piel que le gritaba en acariciarla con su lengua y dejar marcas en uno que otro lugar. Simplemente no lo soporto más y se fue de ahí para sorpresa de algunos, pero no de sus hermanos y el primo de ella, Neiji Hyuga, quien también empezó a sospechar que el pelirrojo sentía algo muy fuerte por su prima.

Después de eso las vistas a Konoha fueron cada vez menos frecuentes hasta el punto que solo se veían una vez al año, solo en los cumpleaños de ella. Un abrazo con el pretexto de felicitarla era lo que necesitaba para recargar sus sentidos olfativos con el olor a lilas que lo enloquecía. Al día siguiente tomaba el primer vuelo a Suan para evitar hacer alguna estupidez, tal como doparla y secuestrarla para llevársela a Suna.

Después de terminar la universidad y solo unos meses después se dio la noticia del compromiso de Naruto y Hinata. A los pocos días de eso, los prometidos fueron a verlo para pedirle que fuera el padrino de la boda. Sorprendentemente en esa ocasión Hinata rehuía su mirada e incluso no se dejaba besar o tocar por Naruto. Según algunas pláticas vía móvil con otros amigos de Konoha, veían a la heredera Hyuga un tanto extraña en su comportamiento un poco antes de dejar la universidad.

Investigando un poco más se enteró de algunos rumores de los que no sabía que pensar. El primero fue que Hinata ya no sentía nada por Naruto, que incluso se había enamorado de alguien más, pero que ese alguien no estaba interesado en ella y que Naruto al pedirle ser su novia y después esposa vio la oportunidad perfecta para olvidar ese amor. El segundo rumor fue de Naruto, y los rumores que llegaron de él lo molestaban sobre manera. Se decía que los motivos de su boda fueron la mala racha que estaba pasando la empresa de sus padres y que al contraer nupcias con Hinata traería más solvencia para su familia, la segunda noticia fue que el rubio quería olvidar a su eterno amor Sakura Haruno, quien por fin había atrapado a Sasuke Uchiha con un embarazo.

Lo peor de todo es que de cualquier manera él no podía hacer nada al respecto, pues ambas cosas no estaban del todo seguras ya que eran solo chismes que sus amigos también habían escuchado por terceras personas. Así que ahí estaba él de nueva cuenta mirándose en el espejo y tratando de lucir presentable para la ceremonia, afortunadamente solo seria para la boda civil ya que ni Hinata ni Naruto quisieron una ceremonia para sorpresa de todos.

Vestía un traje gris compuesto por pantalón, saco y chaleco, la camisa de manga larga era en color blanco prefiriendo no llevar corbata y dejar los primeros botones abiertos. Sabía que su pelo no tenía arreglo así que solo lo peino y acomodo lo más decente posible, se colocó su reloj de reconocida marca y se auto-escaneo para ver que todo estuviera en su lugar. Al levantar la mirada pudo ver que su hermana se encontraba de espaldas con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Tenmari vestía un muy escotado vestido color marfil.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te tiene tan contenta?- Cerro sus ojos y le dio la espalda al espejo para encarar a su hermana.

-Alguien vino a buscarte y si yo fuera tú la recibiría.- Le dijo la rubia a su hermano mientras dejaba caer su peso en una pierna y ponía una de sus manos a descansar en la cadera sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

Gaara enarco una de sus inexistentes cejas hacia su hermana dejándolo saber que no entendía absolutamente nada, pero el sonido de la puerta a espaldas de Tenmari llamo su atención y abrió sus ojos a su máxima expresión al ver a esa persona en su cuarto, en su casa y muy poco vestida para sus estándares.

Minutos antes…

En la mansión Hyuga, específicamente en la recamara de la heredera Hinata Hyuga, se encontraba la nombrada con un pequeño ejército de chicas a las que llamaba "mejores amigas" manoseando todo de ella. Ino Yamanaka, una chica muy sexy de cabellera rubia y ojos azul cielo estaba tratando de acomodar los rizos azabaches en una pequeña corona de flores donde iría un sencillo velo. Tenten, novia del primo de Hinata estaba colocando un ligero maquillaje en los ojos y labios, y de vez en cuando ella misma se acomodaba su cabello chocolate que combinaban con sus vivaces ojos color café. Mientras que la hermana menor de Hinata trataba de saber cómo funcionaba la pequeña faja que tenía que llevar su hermana mayor debajo del sencillo vestido de novia. Y en una esquina un poco apartada de la habitación se encontraba Karin Uzumaki, prima del futuro esposo de Hinata. Cada tanto acomodaba su cabello del color del fuego y masajeaba el puente de su nariz como si el armazón de los lentes la molestara.

Mientras tanto Hinata en lugar de estar muerta de los nervios o feliz de la vida mostraba un semblante serio, como si en lugar de caminar hacia el altar lo fuera hacer a la guillotina. Y la misma Karin se había dado cuenta ya de eso. Así que reuniendo un poco de aire en sus pulmones llamo a las chicas que trataban a la oji perla como maniquí de tienda departamental.

-¡A ver! ¡Dejen de hacer eso un momento! ¡Es hora de que nos digas que te está pasando Hinata! Cualquier novia estaría feliz de casarse, pero te veo y es como si te estuvieras arrepintiendo.- Se acercó a ella y las demás chicas también notaron ahora el semblante de su amiga. Estaban tan concentradas en su labor que no pusieron atención en la novia.

-Hinata ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- Pregunto Ino a Hinata que solo había desviado su mirada a la ventana por donde se veía como los encargados del banquete se hacían cago de las mesas, arreglos, música y todo lo demás.

Camino hacia la ventana ignorando el llamado de sus amigas que la veían con preocupación, incluso su hermana pequeña frunció su ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Algo olía muy mal ahí y estaba segura que no era el exceso de laca que Ino había puesto en el cabello de Hinata.

-No quiero casarme. Esto es un error fatal. Simplemente no puedo hacerlo.- Se dejó caer en un pequeño sillón cercas de la ventana mientras llevaba sus manos al rostro. Se encogió en si misma subiendo sus piernas al sillón y después levantando la mirada hacia sus amigas que la miraban atónita.

-¿¡Cómo es eso de que no quieres casarte Hinata!? ¿¡Es que acaso no amas a mi primo!?- Con el ceño fruncido a mas no poder se acercó a Hinata, acomodando su vestido de dama de honor en color marfil escotado de la espalda al igual que lo lucia la Yamanaka.

-Lo siento Karin, de verdad lo siento, pero no, no lo amo. No debí aceptar nunca ser su esposa, pensé que con eso lograría olvidarme de él, pero ya vi que me equivoque, nunca podré hacerlo.- Unas cuantas lagrimas se acunaron en sus ojos y Tenten inmediatamente le paso un pañuelo desechable.- Además tu bien sabes porque el me pidió ser su esposa, pensé que podría llevar a cabo la farsa, pero simplemente no puedo, de verdad lo siento.- Miro directamente a los ojos a la Uzumaki, con el rostro afligido.

-¿Qué quieres decir eso de la farsa? ¿Alguien me quiere explicar?- Se acercó Hanabi a su hermana y la prima de su, ahora ex cuñado pidiendo una explicación.

Karin volteo a verla al igual que fijo su vista en las otras dos chicas que la miraban haciendo la misma pregunta con la mirada, bufo y fue y se sentó en una silla que estaba cercas del sillón de Hinata. Sobo otra vez su nariz, sabía que todo eso de la boda era un amala idea y desde que vio a Hinata por la mañana para empezarla a arreglar supo que ella se echaría para atrás y no la culpaba, ella jamás se hubiera prestado para algo así.

-Naruto tampoco quiere casarse con Hinata. El también esta enamorado de alguien más, al idiota de mi primo se le ocurrió la "brillante" idea de que Hinata pudiera hacer que el olvidara a esa otra persona.- Les explico mientras cruzaba la pierna y veía la cara de perplejidad de las demás chicas.

-Pero Hinata ¿Por qué aceptaste algo como eso?- Fue el turno de la Yamanaka para preguntar.

-Porque yo estaba en la misma situación que Naruto. Y al igual que él esa otra persona no me ama.- Les dijo Hinata con un poco de bochorno, se sentía realmente tonta por haber aceptado ese plan.

-¿No me digan que Naruto aun quiere a la boba de Sakura? ¡Es el colmo de los colmos! No ve que esa boba siempre andará detrás de Sasuke.- Exploto Tenten empezando a caminar por toda la habitación haciendo que los caireles chocolates ondearan por toda su espalda.

-No, el ya no está interesado en Sakura. Lo que les diré está catalogado como "Top Secret", así que si alguien de allá afuera se entera rebanare sus cabezas y se las daré de comer a los tiburones de mi amigo Suigetsu.- Ino tomo asiento esperando por lo que seguramente era el chisme del año y aunque Hanabi lo aparentara mejor también se moría de ganas de que la Uzumaki hablara. Tenten solo enarco una ceja y presto atención a lo que fuera decir Karin.- Resulta que mi adorado primo se enamoró de su mejor amigo, dígase Sasuke Uchiha.- Soltó la bomba sin decir "Ahí les va"

Todas y cada una de las chicas abrieron sus ojos a su máxima expresión. Y es que nunca se hubieran imaginado eso de Naruto, que siempre babeaba las aceras por donde caminaba Sakura Haruno.

-¡Un momento! ¿Cuándo paso eso? ¿En qué momento Naruto paso de ser un heterosexual a un homosexual? Y no se equivoquen, no tengo nada en contra de eso, pero jamás dio seña de que el "bateara para el otro lado".- Pregunto Hanabi a Karin para que alimentara su curiosidad.

-Paso en la universidad.- Contesto Hinata. Y de nueva cuenta pasaron su atención a ella, que por culpa del chisme se habían olvidado de la novia arrepentida.- Cuando Naruto y Sasuke empezaron a verse más por razones de la carrera que ambos llevaban. O Naruto iba a su casa o Sasuke iba a la de él. Y bueno, poco a poco Naruto se fue dando cuenta que lo que sentía por Sasuke era algo más que una simple amistad.- Les conto Hinata con el tono de voz un poco triste, a ella le toco estar con su amigo mientras pasaba todo el proceso de identidad y gustos de Naruto, el cual no fue nada fácil para él.

-¿Y alguna vez se lo digo a Sasuke, lo que él sentía por el Uchiha?- Cuestiono Tenten a las dos enteradas del asunto de Naruto y fue Karin quien contesto.

-Si se lo dijo y extrañamente Sasuke reacciono muy bien. Supongo que ya lo sospechaba, pero lo rechazo al igual que lo hace con todas las demás chicas. Y a los pocos minutos se estaban peleando igual que siempre. Pero para quien los conoce bien, se ve que algo se rompió ahí, y mi primo a estado de tratando de olvidarlo pero no ha podido y Sasuke ha puesto un poco más de distancia con él.- Se levantó de la silla y se estiro un poco.

-Supongo que ahora que Sakura está embarazada de Sasuke, Naruto será quien quiera poner más distancia.- Soltó al aire Ino mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón.

-¿Sasuke con Sakura?- Karin se volteó hacia la rubia enarcando una ceja.

-¿No sabias que está embarazada de Sasuke?- Pregunto Ino a la de cabello de fuego y se dio cuenta de la extraña mirada que Hinata le daba a Karin y como esta sonreía con prepotencia.

-Esa no está embarazada de Sasuke. Lo hace porque piensa que con eso puede poner a Sasuke en aprietos con los medios y lo pueda atrapar por fin. Una estúpida jugarreta que se inventó la "rosadita". Se ve que solo tiene dos neuronas flotando en su vacío cerebro.- Sonrió Karin y se acomodaba su brillante cabellera hacia un lado.

-¿Y tú como estas tan segura?- Fue el turno de Hanabi para sonreirá y enarcarle una ceja. – El Uchiha tiene fama de play boy, eso lo sabemos todas. Quizás en un descuido y la Haruno corrió con suerte.- La Yamanaka apoyo lo dicho por Hanabi.

-En primera, porque Sasuke no es ningún tonto. Si, ha tenido un montón de mujeres desfilando por su cama y por eso mismo hace años se hizo algo así como la vasectomía, parecido. El proceso se puede revertir cuando él quiera. Así que si la rosadita está embarazada no es él y en segunda, porque lo dejo salir muy pocas veces de mi cama como para que se revuelque con otras y para que les quede más claro se tatuó mis iniciales en uno de sus brazos y yo me tatué las suyas en mi trasero, como prueba de que en poco tiempo nos casamos.- Y ahora si feliz y contenta se volvió a sentar con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Sí, sí, sí. Que felicidad y todo lo que tú quieras. Pero yo tengo otra duda. Naruto se casaba porque él estaba enamorado de Sasuke y tu Hinata dijiste que también estabas enamorada de alguien más ¿Pero de quién? Siempre pensamos que tu amor por Naruto seria eterno.- Cambio el tema Tenten, que ya se estaban metiendo en la vida de los demás, pero se estaban olvidando del tema principal.

Hinata se volvió una granada cuando la miradas se volvieron hacia ella esperando que soltara la bomba tal y como lo había hecho Karin, pero simplemente no podía. Así que sutilmente quiso regresar al tema de Naruto con Sasuke.

-Cuando entramos a la universidad note los cambios de Naruto y con un poco de paciencia él se abrió hacia mí y empecé a apoyarlo y a estar con él en toda la transición. Con el tiempo lo que sentía por él fue desapareciendo ya que él de ninguna manera podría verme como yo quería. Además empecé a notar la ausencia de alguien y me di cuenta de que me empezaba a gustar, pero una vez me percaté de que yo le desagradaba.- No las miraba, de nueva cuenta su vista viajo hacia la ventana y noto con un poco de extrañeza que ya no había movimiento de los meseros y técnicos, quizás estuvieran en su descanso.

-No nos has dicho quien querida. Además no conozco a nadie a quien le puedas desagradar, eres una chica muy dulce y tierna, con una enorme fuente de bondad en tu corazón que hasta fuiste capaz de ganar el corazón duro de tu papá, y sin ofender, pero eso es una proeza ¿No abras malinterpretado las cosas?- Ino se había parado del sillón y se acercó a Hinata para ponerse de rodillas y tomar su mano.

-No lo creo Ino, el casi ya no viene a Konoha, solo lo hace cuando es mi cumpleaños y creo que solo lo hace porque Naruto se lo insiste, además cuando fuimos a verlo solo estuvo unos minutos con nosotros y se fue tan solo al verme.- Por la tristeza que sentía Hinata no se daba cuenta que estaba revelando más de lo que ella quiera dar a conocer.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Si alguien no la saca de su error lo are yo!- Salto Karin un poco frustrada por la ingenuidad de Hinata. Tenten e Ino la regañaron con la mirada mientras que Hanabi solo sonreirá.

-¿De qué hablas Karin?- Hinata se enderezo un poco en su asiento mientras que en su mente se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba pasando.

-Cariño a veces sueles ser más trasparente que el agua y el cristal juntos. – Dijo en un suspiro Ino mientras volvía a acariciar su mano.

-Hermana si él solo vine en tu cumpleaños no es por Naruto, es porque es la única fecha importante para él.- Le dijo Hanabi también acercándose a ella y quitando las pequeñas flores de su cabello.

-Además de que la razón por la que él se fue, era porque pensaba, al igual que todos nosotros, que jamás dejarías de amar a Naruto. Ni se imagina que sea correspondido. Esta vez le dijo la Yamanaka también ayudando a Hanabi a quitar los demás adornos del cabello de la azabache que las miraba con el rostro totalmente confundido.

-Yo te diré lo siguiente, porque estoy segura que estas te lo suavizarían y es mejor decir las cosas sin rodeos. La razón por la que en aquella vez en el oasis nos dejó ahí, fue porque al verte en ese sexy bañador le provoco una enorme erección que se veía a kilómetros de distancia. Es más que obvio que le atraes.- Karin noto el rojo escarlata y los ojos abiertos como platos de Hinata. Le encantaba provocar a si a su amiga. Se veía adorable cuando estaba así.

-No solo eso Hinata. Cuando te veía, en su mirada había todo un montón de sentimientos en ellos. Aunque él cree que es bueno ocultando las cosas, no es así. Bien dicen que el amor y el dinero no se pueden esconder. Primero había cariño, después vimos como su mirada cambiaba al amor y tal como dijo Karin de manera muy poco sutil, en él hay una pasión que no se puede comparar. Él te ama Hinata, como no tienes una idea.- Tenten tomo un cepillo y empezó a deshacer los caireles y rizos para dejarlo de nueva cuenta en un hermoso pelo lacio.

-¿Pero como saben de quien les estoy hablando?- Se paró Hinata asustada, era su secreto mejor guardado, el amor que sentía hacia Gaara.

-Querida, solo Gaara viene una vez por año y solo a él lo hemos ido a visitar a Suna. No es muy difícil saber de quién hablabas.- Ino se colocó una mano en la cintura mientras en sus ojos se dibujaba algo de burla.

-La cuestión es hermanita ¿Qué vas hacer ahora que sabes que él también siente algo por ti?- Hanabi se alejó de su hermana para mirarla.

La ojiperla sonrió y se puso de pie, solo llevaba unos shorts cortos para andar en casa color lilas y una blusa de tirantes en blanco y encima la faja que va debajo del vestido. Se la quitó y tomo una liga para hacerse un sencillo recogido, se puso unas sandalias sencillas de color blanco y tomo las llaves del Camaro obsequio de su padre en su último cumpleaños. Cuando abrió la puerta de su recamara la imponente figura de Hiashi Hyuga estaba frente a ella.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?- En todo su porte y gallardía estaba la fría y parlada mirada del patriarca Hyuga viendo a su primogénita que la inspeccionaba de arriba hacia abajo. Las respiraciones de todas las damas de honor se paralizaron en un momento.

-Tengo que hacer algo padre, es muy importante.- Todo el valor que Hinata había reunido hasta ese momento se había esfumado en cuestión de mili segundos.

-¿Más importante que alistarte para tu boda?- Enarco una ceja Hiashi mientras llevaba sus manos a su espalda mirándola fijamente.

-No habrá boda padre.- Dijo apenas en un susurro Hinata.

-¿Qué no habrá boda? ¿Se puede saber porque?- Hinata sentía que la mirada de su padre la taladraba, tanto que sentía que se encogía más y más.

-Yo, no amo a Naruto padre. Perdone que haya gastado todo ese dinero en mí. Le prometo que podre reponérselo.- Quería salir huyendo de su padre, el oxígeno en sus pulmones no quería llegar. Tanto así imponía la presencia de su padre en ella.

-Hinata mírame a los ojos y repítemelo.- Ordeno su padre con voz firme.

-Que no abra boda porque no amo a Naruto padre. Estoy enamorada de Sabaku no Gaara.- Le costó montones sostenerle la mirada a su padre, pero en esto no podía dar su brazo a torcer.

-Gracias al cielo.- Soltó un suspiro Hiashi para sorpresa de todas las chicas.- No te ofendas, pero ese chico jamás me gusto para ti, prefiero al inexpresivo Sabaku no. – Tomo de los hombros a Hinata mientras besaba su frente.- No hemos tenido la mejor relación padre e hija, pero eso no quiere decir que no piense en tu felicidad o en la de Hanabi. No quiero que te cases por obligación de ningún tipo, quiero que el día que yo te entregue a un hombre sea porque has visto en él a tu compañero de vida. Aquel con quien pienses pasar y sobrellevar los buenos y malos momentos. Y estoy seguro que no era Namikaze ese hombre, no sé si sea el Sabaku No, pero habrá tiempo para averiguarlo.- La miro como nunca lo había hecho y Hinata sintió todo ese amor que un padre profesa a su hija con es mirada. Así que solo sonrió y lo abrazo con fuerza.- Ahora ¿podrías decirme hacia donde te dirigías justo cuando ahora?- Deshizo el abrazo el patriarca Hyuga mientras miraba de nueva cuenta a los ojos a su hija.

Hinata sentía que se hundía de nueva cuenta pero de vergüenza. Mientras tanto las chicas solo eran meras espectadoras en esa escena, Hanabi sonreía con burla hacia se hermana, quizás y esto era lo que su hermana mayor necesitaba para sacar el coraje y valor que sabía, Hinata tenía dentro, muy dentro de sí.

-Tengo que ver a Gaara padre, por favor. Esto es algo que necesito hacer ya, me he callado este amor demasiado tiempo y el pecho me explotara si no se digo.- La mirada que poseía Hinata era de una súplica hacia su padre para que este no fuera a prohibirle ir hacia su nuevo destino. Y su padre lo entendía, él entendí perfectamente ese sentimiento porque en su momento él también lo vivió, pero muy diferente que su hija.

-Ve, pero conduce con cuidado. Yo me are cargo de todo aquí.- Beso otra vez la frente de su hija que le sonreía con gratitud mientras lo esquivaba y salía corriendo escaleras abajo.- ¡Pero te quiero aquí a más tardar doce de la noche!- Le grito mientras sonreía muy disimuladamente.

Hinata subió a su Camaro, y sin despedirse de nadie y bajo las miradas extrañas del personal de servicio arranco rumbo a la casa que tenían los Sabaku No en Konoha. Según sus cálculos si viajaba a esa velocidad moderada no tardaría más de veinte minutos a lo mucho treinta, pero solo si se encontraba con mucho tráfico. Repiqueteaba los dedos en el volante cada que se encontraba con una parada de alto o un semáforo en rojo, ella era de carácter tranquilo pero cada vez que eso pasaba quería derretir los artefactos con la mirada para que cambiaran rápido de color.

Al llegar a la casa de los hermanos se quedó un momento petrificada y sin saber qué hacer. Quería llegar a toda prisa que no le paso por un momento en su mente que haría o diría cuando llegara a su destino, se aferró al volante y recostó su cabeza sobre el para tranquilizarse. Simplemente tocaría la puerta y daría una breve explicación a quien fuera que abriera la y pediría hablar con el perirrojo y ya cuando este frente a él, pues a ver que se le ocurría. Bajo del auto tratando de darse valor con respiraciones profundas y aferrando las llaves en su mano. Con pasos tranquilos llego a la puerta de madera estilo occidental y toco el timbre. A los pocos segundos se escuchó un taconeo del otro lado y el abrir de la puerta.

Está de más imaginarse la cara de Tenmari cuando se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que Hinata Hyuga quien debería estar en su casa tratando de verse hermosa para su boda y no tocando la puerta de su casa. Los ojos se abrieron a su máxima expresión mientras miraba a la oji perla en su puerta de arriba hacia abajo

-Hinata ¿Pa..paso algo?- ¿Tenmari tartamudeando? Bueno tanto así estaba sorprendida de ver a Hinata ahí.

-Yo, yo necesito ver a Gaara. Por favor Tenmari, es muy urgente. No es nada malo, pero por favor llévame con él.- Jugaba con las llaves en su mano. Por demás estaba decir que se encontraba echa un mar de nervios. Pero por la mirada que le regreso la rubia supo que su petición seria escuchada.

-Me tendrás que contar con lujo de detalles después, te guiare con Gaara.- Abrió totalmente la puerta y se hizo a un lado par que Hinata entrara.

Cuando eso pasó Hinata sintió aún más nervios, Tenmari nunca la volteo a ver de nueva cuenta mientras la guiaba por las escaleras, hacia el cuarto de Gaara, seguramente el pelirrojo estaba arreglándose para una boda que no iba a pasar. Escucho como Tenmari tocaba la puerta y el intercambio de palabras con su hermano pequeño, tomo un poco de valor y salió del refugio que era en ese momento la espalda de Gaara. Entro y si había escuchado bien Tenmari le susurro un "Ya era hora". Quiso suponer que se refería a los sentimientos que Gaara sentía por ella o viceversa, la cuestión era que estaba ahora frente a un muy sexy hombre de mirada agua marina que la veía de los pies a la cabeza.

-¿Paso algo? ¿Estás bien?- Cuestiono el de Suna a una chica de mirada perla que no rehuía su mirada como las veces anteriores.

-No me voy a casar.- Soltó de repente Hinata sintiendo un extraño alivio al pronunciarle esas palabras al hombre que realmente amaba.

Gaara no creía lo que estaba escuchando de los mismos labios que despertaban en él los más sucios pensamientos. Si él fuera de aquellos que gritan y salta de alegría lo haría, pero el simplemtente era inexpresivo. Pero su corazón tenía una idea diferente, porque sentía que quería salir de su pecho por su garganta de lo rápido que estaba bombeando sangre de alegría.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Fue lo único que broto de él. Aun lo lo podía creer.

-No me casare con Naruto. Simplemente no puedo hacerlo, no lo amo. Te amo a ti Sabaku No Gaara y soy una tonta de no haberme dado cuenta antes. Y por eso lo siento.- Dio dos pasos hacia él y Gaara la imito.

-Repítelo de nuevo. Repite que me amas.- Acorto las distancia y la tomo de la cintura notando como con eso las mejillas de Hinata se coloreaban de un lindo color carmín. Inflo su pecho orgulloso porque sabía que era él quien provocaba eso y no el rubio.

-Te amo Gaara. Quiero estar contigo.- Le contesto mientras que sus manos descansaban en el pecho del chico y acortaba la distancia hacia su boca.

El beso fue dulce y suave, sintiendo primero sus alientos para dar paso a una danza de lenguas que se deleitaban en probarse despacio una a la otra. Él aferrando más el agarre en la cintura de ella y Hinata estrujando la chaqueta de Gaara conteniendo el deseo que surgía en ella de ir más allá. Y él respetando el hecho de que ella apenas unos minutos atrás fuera a casarse con otro hombre. Al terminar el beso se abrazaron como si quisieran fundirse con el otro.

Se miraron, él imperturbable pero con un brillo diferente en la mirada, mientras que ella sonreía por los dos, feliz ambos de ser correspondidos por la persona que aman y justo a tiempo antes que se separaran y tomaran caminos diferentes que quizás, solo traerían más confusión en sus corazones. Aunque si eran sinceros, el "ahora" es lo único que les importaba, besarse y abrazarse hasta cansarse.

/

/

/

/

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Habrá algún sexy comentario para esa sexy escritora? Tengo que echarme porras, porque mi marido aunque me dice piropos son más, ejemm, sugestivos. En fin espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mi escribirlo. Extrañaba hacer un GaaHina.


End file.
